The Darkness Within Us
by AnimeGirl329
Summary: Sequel to COPAP. It’s been a year since they saw each other. One could say they've already forgotten...but they haven't. full summary inside KaixOC, RayxOC, MaxxOC, KennyxOC, DaichixOC, TysonxHillary, TalaxMariah. On Hiatus! Please review still...
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

AG329 here, and this time with the SEQUEL TO COLLISION OF PAST AND PRESENT!

The Darkness Within Us  
Rated T  
Beyblade  
Summary: (Sequel to Collision of Past and Present) It's been a year since they saw each other. One could say they've already forgotten...but they haven't. To top it off, invitations to a mysterious new private tournament have been issued. What is this tournament exactly about, and what happens when their hearts begin to be clouded by darkness? **KaixOC**, RayxOC, MaxxOC, KennyxOC, DaichixOC, TysonxHillary, TalaxMariah

The prologue will not be very long, but that doesn't matter much because it is, after all, the prologue. The first chappie will be long.

* * *

**_Prologue:  
_**The Prophecy

* * *

**Normal POV**

A plane gently landed from its long flight, making all of the weary passengers cheer. The loud eruption of voices awoke a young girl, of about eleven years of age, up from her quiet and peaceful slumber. The girl let out a deep, slow breath and slowly watched as passengers began to file out of the plane.

Standing up, the girl reached up to the over head compartment and took out her small handbag. She had been visiting her grandparents, so she didn't take many things with her. Her family was rich, and they had their own private jets, but the girl insisted on going home using public transportation. She had said that she wanted to learn how the common folk got from place to place. She'd never do that again…

Once she got outside of the plane, the girl stretched her arms and let out another long sigh. She stepped into the cramped bus and stood there, waiting to be dropped off in the airport. Upon reaching the actual airport, the girl went straight to the exit, since she didn't have any bags to retrieve.

She walked out and quickly glanced around for any sign of someone she knew. Her eyes stopped on a group of five girls, all who were five to six years older than her. She smiled to herself and made her way to the group. The first one to notice her was a short, overly hyper girl.

"KELI!" The girl ran up to Keli, and through her arms around her in a crushing hug. She let out a little gasp of air. A cherry haired girl gently shook her head, and pried the short girl away from the younger one.

"How was your trip Keli?" Keli rubbed her throat, and spoke.

"It was great, Mika! You should have come!" Mika smiled at the young, naive girl. _If only she knew what I'm going through… _Mika sighed to herself. It had been a year since she last saw her beloved boyfriend. Heck, it had been a year since she last spoke to him. Mika, along with all the other girls, lost track of their significant others, and no one knew what was going on with anyone.

Keli looked at Mika in wonder. Almost as if she knew what was going on in Mika's head, she spoke. "Don't worry…you will see them again." Mika cocked an eyebrow as she watched her little sister, well, not really her sister, but that's a different story, as she pranced away to the car.

The car ride home was super loud, as everyone kept asking Keli what she had done on her little vacation. Keli told the girls everything in an equal amount of happiness. Half way through the car ride, Yuki had to ask Mika to take over because of a headache that was forming from all of the talking. Yuki gently rubbed her temples as the car came to a halt at the Hiwatari mansion.

Happy to be home, Keli went in and went to her room. She sat on the window sill and watched as the people strolled by. After a few minutes, she looked at the clock. It read: 3: 30. She smiled to herself. Returning her gaze back to the window, she began to hum softly.

Almost in a flash, Keli's eyes became all glazed, and a strange aura filled the air. The room was dead silent except for the slow, ragged breathing that could be heard from the young girl. Looking as though she was possessed by some occult force, Keli spoke. Her voice was barely over a whisper, and her words were gently carried away by the wind.

"_I sense danger in the near future, a danger where darkness will overcome and rule everyone and everything that exists in this world. Bitbeasts will no longer obey humans, and the evil bitbeasts that take the form of a human, their names: Shadow, Void, Night, and Death, will come to absolute power, destroying the world as we know it. Darkness will overcome the hearts of all humans. No one will be safe. The world will fall from chaos. Pandemonium will ensure, but this can all be changed. Purity of the heart will overcome this evil. A destined warrior will rise up and take the fall. Ultimately, love will prevail…"_

As soon as it came, the aura disappeared, and everything in the room returned to normal. Not knowing what had just happened, Keli blinked. She had a tingly sensation in her head. She looked at the clock again, and this time it read: 3: 40. _Wow…I must have spaced out just now…_Keli shrugged it off, and headed downstairs.

She pranced down the stairs happily, and walked into the large living room. There, she saw her sisters. About a year ago, her sisters had a team called The Purity Bladers. Something must have happened, though, because right after the tournament they had entered, they quit beyblading forever. The Purity Bladers were now a thing of the past.

Keli saw here sisters crowded around something. Their eyes were as wide as soccer balls, and they looked as though they were about to faint. Out of curiosity, Keli walked up to them.

"What is it girls?" Keli finally got a good glance at what her sisters were all staring at. It was a letter.

* * *

**AG329: **Well, there you go! That's the prologue to the sequel! The first chappie will be called: **Chapter One: The Mysterious Letter**

Hehe, believe it or not, but I wrote this chappie before COPAP was even done. LOL…I hope you liked it! Also, if you want, you can try to make a guess at what happened to Keli and what the italicized words mean!


	2. The Mysterious Letter

AG329 back again!

**Brooklyn: Disclaimer: **AnimeGirl329 does not own Beyblade, but she does own her characters and the plot. Kiara belongs to xxxHinaxxx.

**AG329: **Hey, Brookie! You're here early.

**Brooklyn: **The plane came early.

**AG329: **Oh, ok! Now on with the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**The Mysterious Letter

* * *

**At Tyson's Dojo—Ray's POV**

I was walking down the familiar streets of Bakuten when I found myself standing right outside of the dojo where I had spent so much of my time. After what happened last year with Biovolt, the G Revolution split up. I went back to China, Max went back to America, Daichi went back to wherever he came from, and Tyson, Hillary, and Kenny went back to Japan. Kai, well he went back to Japan, too.

After we all went our separate ways, well, one thing led to another and I guess we just lost contact with our girlfriends. I have no idea how my sweet, beautiful, loving Mika is doing, but I guess not knowing is for the best. I think about her everyday at almost every chance I get. I wonder if I'll ever see her again…

I was snapped out of my train of thoughts when I heard a familiar sound ring throughout the dojo. I would never admit it, but I actually missed this sound. It was the sound of Tyson and Hillary arguing over something that was totally pointless and meaningless. I chuckled slightly to myself as I entered the dojo and made my way to the living room.

When I reached the living room, I saw that Hillary and Tyson were fighting over why cucumbers and pickles tasted different. I cocked my eyebrow and decided it was best that I didn't ask. As I looked around, I noticed that Max was eating a large bag of candy while watching the fight in amusement, Daichi was flipping through the television channels, trying to block out the sounds of yelling, Kenny was hyperventilating about something, and Kai…was…not…anywhere…in…sight…I sighed. Figures.

I slowly shook my head when I felt as if I was being watched. Cocking my eyebrows, I scanned my surroundings until I saw a still as a rock Kai standing in a dark corner of the room, in his usual Kai pose. I smiled and waved at him. He just grunted in response. It sure surprised me how much more friendly he's gotten.

Kai then got up from where he was standing and walked towards me. This caught everyone off guard, and their eyes followed Kai's every movement until they saw me. Their reactions were just as I imagined them to be. Everyone forgot about what they were doing, and they ran towards me.

"RAY!" Max flung himself onto me in a bone crushing hug. I laughed and pat him on the back. Soon enough, Tyson, Hillary, Kenny, and Daichi joined in on the group hug. After a few minutes, I finally got them to let go of me. I walked over to Kai and held up my fist. He smirked at me and pounded it.

About five minutes later, Kai was back in his usual pose, Tyson and Hillary were arguing, Daichi was watching TV, Max was bouncing off the walls, literally,and I was talking to Chief about my Driger. I smiled. Everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as it's going to get…

Just then, Tyson's grandpa came into the room. In his hand, he held an envelope. I looked at him curiously as he pranced into trying to be young and hip. Seriously, after a while, it gets annoying. But I have to admit, I did miss the old man.

"Yo, dudes and dudette!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. I watched as Tyson groaned at his father. I laughed to myself.

"What do you want, grandpa?" Tyson stood up so he was standing in front of grandpa.

"This came in the mail for you today. Not sure what it is, but it looks pretty fancy." Tyson extended his arm and took the letter from grandpa. With that, grandpa left, leaving us, the old G Revolution, all alone.

"What does it say, Tyson?" Hillary questioned him, while clinging onto his arm. I mentally rolled my eyes. I just didn't see how they could be arguing one minute and be all lovey dovey the next.

"It says: To: The G Revolution…" We all stared at Tyson shocked. Our team split up a year ago. Everyone knew that, I mean, it was all over the world news. Something else was bothering me too, how did they know that we were all together right now? I snapped out of my thoughts and waited as Tyson continued to read the letter. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon." There was no return address, or, for that matter, there was no name anywhere on the letter. Sure enough, there were seven tickets stapled to the letter. Kenny took one of the tickets and shrieked. We all looked at him confused.

"The plane leaves tonight!" The rest of us looked at each other, then at the tickets. And sure enough, the plane leaves in approximately two hours. With that, we all rushed to get ready.

**On the White Tiger Island—Mariah's POV**

I sighed to myself. It had been almost a year since I last saw any of my friends. Also, it's been almost a year since I last saw or spoke to my boyfriend, Tala. Lee told me to never give up hope, and that one day I would see them again, but I just don't know.

I rolled over so I was lying on my back. I stared up into the bright blue sky for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes slowly fluttered closed, and I soon felt a shadow over me. I opened my eyes and saw the mailman. I stood up so I was face to face with him.

"Mariah of the White Tiger X team?" He asked. I noticed he was holding an envelope. I looked at him confused for a moment before nodding my head and answering.

"Yes." He handed me the letter and tipped his hat. With that, he left. I stared after him blankly, and then I looked at the letter. It said White Tiger X in gold, fancy letters on the front. Shrugging, I started to head back to my house.

When I got in, I gave the letter to Lee. He looked at me confused, but I just shrugged in response. Kevin and Gary looked up from what they were doing, and walked over to us. Obviously, they were interested in the letter. Lee opened it and began to read it.

"To: White Tiger X:" Lee paused for a moment before continuing. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

Kevin took one of the five attached tickets (the old guy from season three is going too) and gasped. I took the ticket from his hand and looked at it. Then, I saw what he had gasped at. Our plane left in an hour! We rushed to get ready before heading to the airport.

**In America at the PBB Headquarters—Judy's POV**

I took a little break from my work to think about my son. He had left for Japan yesterday to go see his dad and his friends, but this morning, he called me and said that they were going to enter a private tournament so he wouldn't be home for another few months.

My eyebrows furrowed. Maxie told me that the letter had no name on it, and there was no return address either. It made me think. Was that tournament just a scam or something? I quickly shrugged away the thought and chuckled at myself.

I was about to return to my work, when a man came in and handed me an envelope. I looked at it. On the front it said PPB All Stars in gold letters. Confused, I called up my team and waited for them to come.

After a few minutes, they all arrived in my office and I showed them the letter. They nodded their heads in understanding. I slowly opened the letter and began to read its contents.

"To: The PPB All Stars:" I stopped for a moment and looked at my team. They all seemed so eager to find out what the letter was about. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

I took one of the five tickets and gasped. The plane was to leave in a couple of hours! I quickly ushered for my team to go and get ready. As I was packing some of my things, I realized that this was the same tournament that Max and his team were entering. I smiled to myself. Looks like there was going to be some tough competition this time.

**With the Majestics—Enrique's POV **

I looked around at my team. They were like my family. I smiled at the thought. I was about to speak when someone came into the room and gave Robert a letter. The rest of the team and I watched confused.

"What is it?" Johnny demanded. I laughed openly at his question. He scowled at me. Oliver was the one who answered him.

"It's a letter, Johnny." Oliver and I laughed and Johnny glared at us. Robert shook his head and began to read the letter. We all stopped and watched him.

"To: The Majestics" He smiled and continued. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

Robert took the four attached tickets and handed them out. I looked at the ticket and noticed that the plane was leaving in a few hours. I pointed this out to the group, and we all rushed to get ready.

**In Russia—Tala's POV**

I launched my beyblade into the dish. Ian followed suit. I was testing him to see if he was any good. If he passed the test, he would be in the team again. In the end, I came out as the winner of the match, but Ian put up a good fight, so I congratulated him by allowing him to join the team again.

He started to jump up and down in happiness. I smirked. Just then, Bryan and Spencer came into the room. Bryan was holding a letter. I cocked an eyebrow at him, but the just shook his head in response and jerked his head in Ian's direction.

"He's back on the team." Bryan and Spencer nodded their heads in understanding and Bryan handed me the letter. I looked at it. The front had Blitzkrieg Boys written on it. Slightly confused, I opened it up and scanned it. I smirked and began to read it aloud. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

Ian reached over and took the four attached tickets. My eyebrows furrowed at this. How could these people have known that Ian was going to be on the team if he just joined today? I shrugged it off, and Ian spoke.

"The plane leaves in an hour." I looked at the ticket, and saw that he was right. We quickly packed our belongings and headed for the airport. I grimaced when I saw that we only had second class. These people have no taste when it comes to luxury…

**Somewhere in Japan—Brooklyn's POV**

I was outside lying on the grass when a small butterfly came and sat on top of my hand which was lying on my stomach. I chuckled to myself, and held the butterfly on my finger. It was so innocent and so sweet, like it didn't have a care in the world. I gently sent it on its way, and I stood up and headed inside of the big house.

I walked into the room and was greeted by my team, BEGA. True, we didn't work for BEGA anymore, but we kept the name because we thought it fit us well. Upon my entrance, Ming Ming handed me a letter. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Read it, Brooklyn." I nodded my head and opened the envelope. I skipped the greeting and went straight to the body of the letter.

"You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

I looked at the five attached tickets and noticed that the plane was to leave in a couple of hours. My team and I got ready and we headed down to the airport. I smiled to myself. It was about time a new tournament came up so I could test my skills.

**In Tokyo—Salima's POV**

It was mid-afternoon, but since it was winter, it was already dark out. I sat outside, staring at the stars. It was such a romantic sight. Slowly, as if to make only a slight disturbance in the air, I exhaled my breath. I stood up and stretched my tired joints.

As I headed back into the house that I shared with my team, I carefully took in my surroundings. Everything was perfect. I smiled. What seemed like ages ago, even though it was only about two years ago, my team and I were part of a bad organization.

This organization was led by a man named Gideon. He had an evil, corrupt scientist who created these bitbeasts which he called Cyber Bitbeasts. These Cyber Bitbeasts were clones of real bitbeasts; only their powers were drastically increased and magnified. We, that is, me and my team, we were once under the control of these bitbeasts, but thanks to Ray and the others, we were able to break free.

I frowned slightly as I remembered about our horrible past. We had been brainwashed to believe that the only thing that was important in the world was power. How wrong that it. Love, friendship, trust, and everything else like that mean so much more to me than power could ever mean to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I entered the house. I found my teammates crowded around something. This intrigued me, so I decided to go and investigate. When I reached my friends, I noticed that they were all staring at an envelope that had our team name on it. I frowned. We really need to change our team name one of these days…Kane saw me come over to the group, and he slowly opened the letter and read it.

"To: Team Psykick" He looked at me, and I nodded for him to continue. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

Jim took the tickets from the back of the letter and distributed them among all four of us. That was when Goki noticed something odd. The plane was to leave in a mere couple of hours! We all began to panic as we got our things together and headed for the plane.

**Somewhere on an Island—Mariam's POV**

I watched Joseph with disgust as he started to eat a bug. Dunga had told him that if he ate a bug, he would be given a grand prize. I tried telling Joseph that it was merely a trick for Dunga's own sick, twisted amusements, but he just wouldn't listen. I sighed in annoyance.

Ozuma came up to us to see what we were up to. When he saw Joseph's pained expression, he raised an eyebrow in question. I simply shook my head in a manner that told him that he really didn't want to know. Ozuma nodded in understanding and cleared his throat. He was about to speak, when Joseph began to cough.

I grimaced and instantly moved away. He looked as if he was going to be sick, and not wanting to witness Joseph losing his lunch, I turned away. Sure enough, the nauseating sounds of puking could be heard coming from behind me. I shook my head in disgust. I finally turned back around when I was sure that everything was all cleaned up.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I tell you something, Joseph." My little brother glared at me in response, and he began to choke again. I couldn't help but laugh. Dunga started to laugh with me, but we stopped when Ozuma cleared his throat again, obviously annoyed with us.

"Right, we got a letter. I'm going to read it, so listen up." We all nodded in response. "To: The Saint Shields" He stopped and looked at us to make sure we were paying attention, when he was sure, he continued. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

Dunga snatched the tickets from my hand, and Joseph snatched the tickets from Dunga. I groaned and walked up to my little brother. I forcefully made him give me the tickets back. After a few long and treacherous minutes, he finally gave them up. I looked at the tickets and my eyes went wide. Our plane left in a few hours! We got our things together in record speed and left for the airport just in time.

**In a Circus—Raul's POV**

I was walking out of the tent after finishing my combination routine with Julia. It turned out awesome. We definitely wowed the audience. I stood firmly on the ground and puffed out my test. I could sense my sister walking towards me. I opened my eyes slightly and saw her roll her eyes at me.

I humphed and decided to just ignore her. As I was walking away from Julia, I crashed into something. I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't a thing that I had bumped into, it was a person! And it wasn't just a person, it was Romero!

I gasped and quickly got off of him. I started to apologize endlessly as Romero waved his hand saying that it was fine and no harm was done. I could hear Julia snickering in the background. I turned to face her, and I glared. She ignored me.

"Hey Romero, what's up?" Julia looked at him, wondering what he wanted. To tell you the truth, I wanted to know why Romero had showed up too.

"You got a letter in the mail, and I thought I could read it to you." We agreed and watched as he opened the finely printed letter. "To: F Dynasty" He looked at us before continuing. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

He looked at us, then he too out the three tickets. Romero gave us a look as if asking if we wanted to go to this. I shrugged in response, and Julia nodded her head. I looked over my sister and noticed a fire burning in her eyes. That's when I noticed something.

"Um, guys…" Julia and Romero looked at me. "Our plane leaves in a couple of hours…" We rushed to get ready, and we said our good-byes before finally heading off to the airport.

**Wherever They Are—Miguel's POV**

I looked towards my team and smiled. They returned the gesture. Our team had at one time been run by an evil man named Barthez, but we managed to escape. Our team name was the Barthez Battalions, but that didn't matter because it was going to be changed soon enough. To what? I don't know…

We were just hanging around doing nothing when the doorbell rang. I just figured it was the pizza, so I didn't think much of it, but when I answered the door, it wasn't the pizza, it was a letter.

I came back into the room with the letter and my teammates looked at me funny. I shrugged, showing that I didn't know what the letter was all about. Matilda took the letter from me and opened it. Skipping the intro so we wouldn't have to hear our team name again, she read it.

"You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

We looked at each other and silently agreed to go to this tournament. Claude then looked at the tickets and noticed that we had to hurry to catch our planes that were going to leave in a few hours, so that's what we did.

**Visigoths—Normal POV**

Three boys stood in a room while carefully opening a letter. They opened it so carefully that it was creating an extremely eerie atomosphere in the froom. Finally, after much hesitation and debate, they mana ged to open the letter.The leader of the not so well known teamtook it and began to read it.

"To: The Visigoths" The others watched as he continued to read this mysterious letter. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

The boys looked at each other and nodded their heads.They had silently agreed to go to this tournament. They got their things together, and headed to the airport. They were a pretty old team, but they never joined a tournament before, so this was going to be a new experience for them.

**Knights of Doom—Normal POV**

A group of five teenagers stood in a circle watching with interest as an envelope was opened by their captain. As soon as theletter was open, the five teens beganto bombared their captain with questions about the mysterious letter.After a few moments, the boy was able tocalm his eager teammates down.Skipping the introduction, the boy read the letter's contents.

"You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

They noticed that their plane was to leave in a mere couple of hours, so off they went. They were a new team, but they had amazing talents when it came to the dish. One could say they had powers that rivaled those of Brooklyn, and, as we all know, that is saying something.

**Silent Windbreakers—Normal POV**

A small trio stood in a small clearing in the forest. The leader of the team carefully opened a letter that had been received a few minutes before. This team only beybladed in the small alleys of the big city that they were from, but they had really good skill. Their leader had a constant rivalry with the leader or the Frozen Priestess Bladers, so the two teams were always at each other's throats. After a few moments, the captain read the letter.

"You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

They smirked at each other. People were constantly telling them that they were good enough to be in a tournament, but they never listened. Now they were positive that they were good.Without a further word, they all silently went to get their things together.Upon finishing that task,they all left for the plane, anticipating the battles to come.

**Frozen Priestess Bladers—Normal POV**

Five girls sat in a small room. The room of the house they were in sat near a forest.They watched as the leader's sister came into the room, packed her bag, and left without saying anything.The five girls simply shrugged it off. One of the girls held a small piece of paper in her hand. It appeared to be a letter. She carefully opened it and read it.

"To: The Frozen Priestess Bladers" The girls smiled. They loved their team name. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

They darted out of their house to the airport. This was only their second tournament, their first one being another private tournament. They didn't win the last one, but they were so sure that they would win this one. Oce they got to the airport, they saw their rival team there.No one was happy, but they decided tolet it be.They had no idea what kind of power they'd be facing this time.

**Black Murderers—Normal POV**

Four shadowy boys stood near the fireplace. Theydid have expressions on their faces, but they were expressions of hatred, and, well, let's just say thatthey aren't the most friendly people in the world.They watched with mild interest as a fifth boy, their team captain, opened a letter that they had received only moments before. Looking at his team, he slowly began to read the letter.

"To: The Black Murderers" His team smirked as they waited for him to continue. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

They almost silently stood up and got their things together.They took withthem only the bare necessitites, and they didn't speak to each other at all while doing this.After a few minutes, they were totally prepared, and they headed out to the airport.

**In the Hiwatari Home—Yuki's POV**

I slowly tore open the mysterious letter that we got in the mail. I have no idea why we got this considering our team broke up about a year ago, but I guess we're going to find out. Ilooked around at all of my friends and notcied that they were all watchingme with eager clearly showing in their faces.When the letter was finally open, I read it aloud.

"To: The Purity Bladers" I hesitated slightly, but the girls urged me to continue. "You have been invited to a new private tournament. You will all live in the mansion in which it will be held for approximately three months. No one will be aloud in, and no one will be aloud out. Your tickets are attached to the back of this letter. Hope to see you soon."

My eyebrows furrowed in confuion.No where on the letter was a name or anything.This letter was completely anonymous...I sighed and took out the tickets. There were six. Wait, six? That didn't make any sense…Then, as I was looking around, I saw my little sister Keli. It hit me. We were supposed to bring her along with us. I had no idea why, but there just couldn't be any other explanation.

My thoughts began to slowly stray to the nightmare I had almost a year ago. It was such a long time ago, but it seemed soreal that I just couldn't forget about it. I gently shook my head to rid myself of the images.I sighed heavily and told the girls to get ready.

"Keli, are you sure you want to go?" I looked at her with concern, but she simply smiled at me and frantically nodded her head. She went to get her things. Within ten minutes, we were all prepared to go. With that, we headed off to the airport. Looks like the Purity Bladers are back, and this time, it might be for good.

* * *

**AG329: **0.o Trust me…THIS CHAPPIE WAS SOOO HARD TO WRITE! It's soo incredibly boring, I hope it didn't put any of you to sleep. Anyways, it was pretty important because you learned a little more about the tournament, and you know the teams that are entering, well, sort of…I'm sorry for the crappy names, I just needed some team names. I'm pretty upset about the lack of reviews in the first chappie, or more correctly, the prologue.I was hoping I'd get just a few more...oh, well.I guess I'll live...**IF ANYONE HAS AN OC THAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO BE IN THIS STORY, I'VE GOT PLENTY OF SPOTS, AND IM WILLING TO TAKE THEM!**

Review please!


	3. First Impressions

AG329 back again with chappie 2 of The Darkness Within Us! YAY! Ahem…sorry, I had sugar…hehe…

**I WILL STILL TAKE SOME MORE OCs FOR THE RANDOM TEAMS THAT I HAVE! I HAVE PLENTY OF SPOTS! BOYS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED, SINCE I NEED A LOT OF THEM… **

Here are the OC's that I am using so far…

Name: Sophie Vaktia  
She's around 16 (or whatever age your characters are around). She is, what people say, vertically challenged and really hates it when people mock her about her height. Sophie is pretty athletic and tries her best in school but can't really live up to her family. Her personality is sort of rebellious but not in the exreme manner. She did walk away from home once because she got mad at how her parents likes her sister more. She's grown into a woman, sorta of, not counting her height but doesn't look like a Barbie doll. She watches her weight carefully. Her hair is a red (like the Weasleys) and she tends to let it loose or even, when she goes out, straighten it. She dresses casually for school but secretly, she loves layered dresses & etc. Her eyes are of a very dark brown, there's nothing really special about them. Her bitbeast is Solaeris, representing the sun. He is a lion with armor (like most bitbeasts) and is orange and red in color. His element is the fire and attacks include Supernova (fire explosion sort of thing), and Flameshield (like the name says).  
Team: Silent Windbreakers (Captain)  
**Courtesy of: Crying Sorceress**

Name: Zoë Vaktia  
Twin of Sophie Vaktia. They¡¯re very much alike in appearance, except that Zoe is about two inches taller and curls her hair. Zoe dresses with plaid skirts and white blouses. She¡¯s not exactly ugly but keeps guys away because they¡¯re too scared of her religious obsession. She¡¯s been into many religions, moving from one to another month to month because she hasn¡¯t found what she believed in. Some of her ¡°practices¡± of religion scares people away. Zoe is more of the studious kind, lot less rebellious than her sister, which makes her parents like her more. She tries to solve conflicts between Sophie and her parents but can¡¯t help much. Zoe is nicknamed ¡°Zee¡±. She wears contacts because she dislikes glasses (but Sophie isn¡¯t nearsighted or farsighted). Zoe¡¯s bitbeast is Luna, element wind/water and darkness. Luna controls the seas (like the moon does, you know¡­ makes the water go higher or something). Her most often used attack is Eclipse, where she shuts down all sources of light and only she can see. Spooky. Her other, and more physical attack, is Typhoon, where the wind picks up whatever it is in contact with and wipes across the Bey dish.  
Team: Frozen Priestess Bladers (Captain)  
**Courtesy of: Crying Sorceress**

**Extra info. On Crying Sorceress's OCs:  
**The two sisters got their bitbeasts from their grandparents¡¯ coffin when one day they were praying in the cemetery. They found chips hidden in the tombstone out of curiosity. Tit is said that if they work together, the sun and the moon can create great things but they never tried. Sophie and Zoe get along most of the time, but never at home because their parents prefer Zoe over Sophie. And also there are many jealousies between the two twins.

Raisa  
Age: 16  
Height: a little shorter than Ray  
Eye color: silver  
Skin color: pale  
Bitbeast: Latanya  
Beyblade: silver, yellow and black  
Type: fairy princess, harmless and beautiful at first but then when you feel over confident, secure, she turns in to a huge deadly white wolf (remind you of someone else?)  
Clothes/attire: black cat suit with a chain like belt hanging loosely on her waist and a gun holder strapped to her leg which holds her beyblade launcher, she has 4 inch high heeled boots which reach under her knees (that's what makes her seem as I had put earlier) and black gloves. She has a silver bracelet on her left hand over her gloves, 3 piercing on each ear.  
Hair: wild, loose dirty blond hair that reaches to mid back (gives her a hot untamed look)  
Personality: rude with strangers unless they make a good impression or if they are friends of her friends, she's reckless and loves to be the center of attention with the guys unless he's taken, she's respectful that way and in other ways too...  
Team: Frozen Priestess Bladers (Second in Command)  
**Courtesy of: lil'angelgrl**

**Angelyn Zanders**  
**Age:** 14, 15  
**Skin color:** tanish color  
**Height:** shorter than all of them except for Kenny (don't let her size fool you)  
**Eye Color:** Clear, baby blue, light green rings around the inner rings  
**Beyblade:** white and light blue  
**Bitbeast:** Elzer  
**Type**: Elemental, bird-like, white with a blue diamond in the middle of his forehead  
**Attacks:** Angel Fire, Heaven's Gate  
**Clothes/attire:** She wears a black midriff t-shirt that says 'Insane Angel Girl' in light blue letters, dark blue, baggy jeans, she wears black fingerless gloves  
**Hair:** She has coal black wavy hair with blue tips, it goes a little past her shoulders when it's let down, it's usually up in two messy buns on each side of her head with blue bangs framing her tanned face.  
**Personality**: she's kind, unique, smart, she's patient. She gets along with everyone; she never gives up, dense (sometimes)  
**Hobby type thing:** anything that has to do with art  
Team: Silent Windbreakers (Second in Command)  
**Courtesy of: lil'angelgrl**

**Daniel Reyes**  
**Age:** 18  
**Skin color**: tanned (same as Angel)  
**Height:** (a little taller than Kai)  
**Eye color:** Honey in the inner rings and goes into a greenish color in the outer rings  
**Bitbeast:** Leonarus  
**Beyblade:** purple and silver  
**Type:** lion  
**Attack:** King of Lions: hunts down its prey then pounces on it pinning it to the ground and is used to slow ones speed and momentum.  
**Clothes/ Attire**: baggy forest green cargo pants, black shoes black tank top that says 'back off' in bold faded camouflage letters, he also wears black fingerless gloves.  
**Hair**: coal black hair with dark forest green streaks  
**Personality**: it all depends on his mood, he's smart, not very patient, his only weakness, Angel, she can talk him in to almost anything.  
**Hobbies**: same as Angel only he likes sports and doesn't like to sing or act.  
Team: Knights of Doom (Captain)  
**Courtesy of: lil'angelgrl**

**REMEMBER! I WILL TAKE MORE OCs! **

**Disclaimer: **AG329 does not own Beyblade, or Bob the Builder.

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**First Impressions

* * *

**Kai's POV**

We made our way onto the crowded plane and I sighed in annoyance. Max and Tyson were already fighting over who got the window seat. Seriously, as if they couldn't act anymore childish! It's hard to believe that they're 16 by the way that they act!

People were starting to look over at us almost like we were insane. Hesitantly, I fell behind the group and sat in my seat in back of Tyson. From previous experience, I found it easier to simply pretend like I didn't know them.

"Come on, guys! It's not that hard…Tyson, you sit in front of Kai in the window seat, Hillary, you sit next to Tyson, Max, you sit behind Kai in the other window seat with Kenny, and Daichi will sit in the middle isle near me." Everyone nodded their heads and managed to finally sit down.

The people who had been waiting for us to move out of their way finally started moving. I could hear them whispering about us as they made their way to their seats. There were slight groans of protest when someone realized that they were sitting near us. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Ray took his seat next to me.

"Did you really have to say my name so many times?" I glared at Ray, and he gave me a wary look while hesitantly chuckling out loud. He put his hands up and calmly tried to get himself out of trouble.

"Sorry man, but you know Tyson and Max. They won't listen to anything unless I mention you." He gave me a slight smile that showed his sharp, feline teeth. I simply smirked in response. After a few moments, they flight pilot announced take-off.

As if on cue, Max began to scream bloody murder. Maybe I shouldn't have let him have that last bag of jumbo-sized pixy sticks before we left…A few people looked over at him and glared, but he didn't seem to notice, seeing as he was too busy screaming. Finally, I got sick of it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MAX!" He looked at me scared for a moment, and he slowly nodded his head in understanding. His voice squeaked a little. I began to silently curse whoever sent us these tickets in the first place. They should've known that it would've been best if they got us first class.

I rubbed my temples in aggravation, and for a long and tiring seven hours to god-knows-where, the plane finally landed. Max would've begun to scream again, had I not buck-taped his mouth shut five minutes into the flight. Let's just say that a lot of things happened while we were on the plane, but I won't get to deep into detail.

About five minutes into the plane ride, Max began to sing, at the top of his lungs, 1,000,225,454,145,646,515,646,854 bottles of pumpkin juice on the wall. Well, lets just say he didn't get too far before I decided to take matters into my own hand. Only about ten minutes later, I had to put up with Tyson and Hillary.

Somehow, they got into the conversation, well, more like argument, of whether or not pigs could fly. Apparently Tyson was trying to persuade Hillary into thinking that he saw one fly by the window of the plane. He's a moron. Sometimes I have to wonder how those two ever got together in the first place.

Then there was Daichi. He was sitting next to this random lady, and he kept making crude comments to her about everything. Then he would poke her every five seconds saying it wasn't him. It was so damn aggravating!

Kenny was hyperventilating about god-knows-what. I think it was something to do with how the altitude of the plane might cause the pictures of llamas on his computer to be deleted or something. Now, I had thought that at least Ray would be sane, but NO! He started humming along to the Bob the Builder theme song when the damn flight attendants decided to put it on.

I later found out that it was Max and Tyson who requested for the flight attendants to play that show instead of the regular movie, which was actually going to be something half decent. Looks like I'll have to kill them later.

After the plane finally landed, we got off of it without too much trouble, much to my surprise. Of course, I didn't show it. We walked to the bus thing that was going to take us to the actual airport. I rolled my eyes. The airport was only ten feet away, and yet they still insisted on driving us in the small, cramped buses.

After approximately twenty seconds, the doors of the bus opened for us to get off. I briskly left the bus, not even waiting for my team. I could hear them calling after me, and after a few moments of trying to ignore them, I turned around.

Tyson and Daichi had gotten stuck inside of the doors, which were now closed. The bus was bout to drive away too. I sighed. Looks like this is going to be another long day. Maybe I should've just stayed in Russia after all.

I finally managed to detach them from the door, with Ray's help of course. I shook my head in disapproval and headed inside of the airport. We retrieved our luggage, and headed out into the arrival lobby. We glanced around until we saw a man in a full black suit with a sign that said G Revolution on it. Figuring that he was here for us, we walked over to him.

"You the G Revolution?" We simply nodded in response. "Hello, my name is Pierre. I am the host's servant, and I will be sub-hosting, I guess you could call it, for the true host." Once again, we nodded our heads. We followed him out into a black limo.

The ride to the mansion we would be staying at was eerily silent. Everyone was anticipating the events to come, and no one dared to make a remark of any kind. Somehow, I didn't have a good feeling about this tournament…I wonder if Yuki will be there? Most likely not…the Purity Bladers quit, but then again, so did we, and here we are right now.

As soon as we got to the place we would be staying at for the next three months or so, the guys' jaws dropped. I have to admit, it wasn't that bad. It was all white, even the roof was white cement. The architecture was so well made, that you could see every bit of detail as if it were dancing right in front of you.

There were four large pillars on the front, and from what I could see, there was a balcony for almost every sliding door. I took a quick glance at the back and noticed that there was a large, in-ground pool. The garden was well taken care of, and it looked like nothing ever disturbed this magnificent building.

I shuddered. It was too perfect if you ask me. I shook my head a little to get the nagging feeling, that something was deadly wrong, away. I noticed that my team was almost inside the building, so I hastily went to catch up to them.

Once inside the building, I found myself standing in a large lobby. There were all different shades of rose everywhere, making the room look like it was alive. It was a pleasant and happy looking place. Almost too happy… I didn't like it. I noticed that the guys' jaws had once again dropped.

"This place is…awesome…" Tyson announced, quite dumbly. The others were so shocked, that all they could do was nod their heads in agreement. I rolled my eyes in clear annoyance with them. I wonder why I'm the only one that thinks there is something wrong with this place…

"This is the main lobby. There are 18 suites total. 16 for the teams that will be competing, one for the host, and one for me. There is also an indoor pool, a large dining hall, a ball room, a training facility, and every suite comes with three bedrooms, a living room, four bathrooms, a kitchen, and a private training room. You will be staying in suite 12. I hope you enjoy your stay, and good luck." Pierre was about to walk away from us, leaving us all alone, when the Chief seemed to manage to come back to reality and call him back.

"Hey, Wait! Could you tell us what other teams will be participating?" Pierre shook his head as if to say no in response. We looked at him in confusion before he answered.

"No, I'm sorry, but according to the host, it is up to the participants to find out who they will be battling themselves." With that he walked away. We shrugged, and turned around. When we did, we saw two really familiar faces staring back at us.

It was Tala Valkov, my long time best friend other than Ray, and Keli Hiwatari, my little sister that I have only met just about a year ago. Upon seeing us, Keli ran straight to me, and she threw her arms around my waist. I don't know what overcame me, but I lowered myself to hug her back.

"Keli, what are you doing here?" I looked at her dark, lilac orbs that seemed to be prancing with excitement. How could she be so energetic all the time? I mean, she mistook me for a dog the first time she saw me…it's hard to believe that she's my sister…

"I'm here with Yuki and the other girls. They are in this tournament thing, but they sent an extra ticket, so I came too." Upon hearing Yuki's name, my eyes went wide. I could sense that my teammates were as alert as I was. Just then, I could hear soft snickering behind me. I turned around only to see the Purity Bladers. All except for Yuki.

Lin was snickering at me, and I noticed that I was still hugging Keli. I glared at her in a menacing way. Obviously she didn't get the message, because she continued to laugh. The guys were too shocked, that they couldn't move a muscle.

"What? I can't be worried about my sister?" Lin subsided a little under my harsh gaze, and then a new voice was heard entering the conversation. I instantly knew who it was.

"Well, you know, it's not every day we see the great Kai Hiwatari caring about someone other than himself." I smirked as I turned around. I grabbed Yuki by the waste and pulled her close to me, running butterfly kisses down her jaw line.

Apparently, my actions snapped my teammates out of their trance as they ran up to their long-missed girlfriends and following my suit. A few moments later, we broke apart and sat down on the couches to talk and catch up. It was Tala who spoke first.

"So, now we know three of the 16 teams that will be competing. I wonder who the remaining teams are…" As if to answer his question, a young neko-jin girl of about 17 years old came over to the group and put her hands on Tala's eyes.

"Guess who?" The girl giggled slightly to herself, and Tala smirked as he pulled the girl onto his lap and crashed his lips on hers without hesitation. The girl responded back to him just as eagerly.

"Mariah…" Tala smiled at his girlfriend, who cuddled into his chest. Lee looked over at them in slight disgust. He gave Tala a look that said that he would kill him if Tala even thought about hurting Mariah. Tala nodded, showing that he would never do that.

The white Tigers made their way over to the group and they sat down. Soon, there were multiple conversations going on between everyone. We were all trying to catch up and have some non-stressful conversations before the start of the tournament.

We all sat there chatting, hesitantly awaiting the arrival of the last twelve teams that would be competing in this tournament. And yet, deep in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't help but feel that something was deadly wrong.

* * *

**AG329: **I'm sorry for the shortness of this chappie; I hope you can forgive me. You see, the next couple of chappies won't be that long or that good, because I am waiting for people to send me OCs for me to put in the story. Also, the first few chappies are just introductory. Things will start to get better around the 4th or 5th chapter.

**Keli: **Please review, and please send in OCs!


	4. To all my readersreviewers: please read

Readers/Reviewers:****

I know I haven't been on in the longest time, and, quite frankly, I probably won't continue my stories-if you ever see them again, they will be as published original stories with different names, and a few other things changed (obviously). I stopped writing for a long time...I don't know if you could say it was due to a mental block, not having time, or simply just not feeling up to it anymore. On the bright side, here we are in 2011, and I started really writing again about almost a year ago. All I can do is thank you, the readers and reviewers, for helping me so much when I was young to help get my writing up to a level that is strong enough for true endeavors. Thank you so much for all of the time and effort you all have put into my stories by reading them and reviewing them.

I wish I could make it up to you all, somehow. Maybe, just maybe, you'll see something of mine on the shelves at bookstores? That would be nice...

Once again, thank you for everything!

Sincerely, AG329

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review with any comments or concerns! I will log on from time to time still and read anything that catches my eye and check any reviews I may have received. After all, nobody can truly completely disappear from without coming back at some point, right?


End file.
